Making Things Right
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Kuki, Wally, Abby, AND Hoagie all wake up finding themselves grown, married, and other suprises! Alittle similar to operation WHITEHOUSE and the movie 13 Going on 30. Pairings: 3/4 & 2/5, and some slight other couple stuff! Rated T for SOME mature stuff!
1. Chapter 1:What Is Going On?

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me . . . I. **

**Wally: I **

**Me: don't **

**Wally: don't **

**Me: own **

**Wally: own**

**Me: anything**

**Wally: anything**

**Me: BUT I LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS AND TEA PARTIES!**

**Wally: BUT I LOVE RAINBOW MONKEYS AND TEA PARTIES!**

**Kuki: You do? Let's go have one! **

**Wally: Huh? Aww crud!**

***Kuki drags Wally away***

**Me: MUAHAAHAHAH! It is just too easy!**

**Author's Note: I came up with this idea in June and I couldn't get it out of my head so please enjoy, tell me your honest opinion, and give me future ideas! This is similar to Operation WHITEHOUSE and the movie 13 Going on 30 alittle not a lot. Love you guys and please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What is going on?

My eyes opened gradually as the suns rays reflected threw the windows. I grinned widely to myself and rubbed them with my knuckles, trying to contemplate the events that took place that night. I yawned, as I stretched out my arms high in the direction of the ceiling.

My long, black, raven colored hair covered my entire face, making it impossible for me to see where I was going.

I got up from my bed and walked toward the bathroom. My feet were moving in a steady pace, but slowly.

My purple, short, chemise with black lacing on the top and bottom swayed back and forth, as I made my way to the bathroom.

I shut the door ever so softly and once again wiped my violet eyes with my tiny, fragile hands.

Carefully, I opened her eyes to look in the mirror.

"Hi mom," I yawned.

I paused, and opened my eyes wider to see a grown woman in the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed violently, almost falling to the ground but caught myself.

I grabbed hold of the mirror on the wall to make sure I was awake, and looked at myself once more.

"AHHHHHHH!" my shout screeched threw the whole household.

I ran out of the bathroom to see a decent sized bedroom, a huge dresser, a desk, and a Queen bed in the middle of the room, and noticed a lump under the covers.

I gave a puzzled look and saw the lump rustling. My eyes grew wide and I ran out the room, slamming the door violently. My legs stepped backward slowly and I gazed at my arms and body.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

I swished my body toward the voice and noticed a ten year old girl, with yellowish; blonde hair, bangs covering half her green eyes, and she was wearing a green hoody and blue jeans.

"M-mom?" I replied stuttering.

"Umm . . . yeah, nice to see you too," the blonde rolled her eyes and made her way to a table where a short boy with blonde, bowl cut hair, violet eyes, and wearing a gray hoody with strings and a orange thick stripe around the waste was sitting eating a bowl of cereal.

I gasped and locked herself in the nearest bathroom.

"What is going on here?" I asked myself in panic, "Last night I was nearly eleven and now I'm this," I pointed to my body in the mirror, "…And I-I am a mom? When did this happen? I don't even know where babies even come from! Where am I? Why do I look like this?" I shouted, "I am Kuki Sanban, not a mom!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I was startled by it, but unlocked it anyhow.

The boy appeared.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked sympathetically.

"I-," before I could even finish my sentence ANOTHER little girl skipped out of nowhere.

"Hiya mommy!" chimed the small, 6 year old girl, with beautiful black hair like mine, green eyes, wearing pink pick tails, a pink shirt, and green overalls.

She hugged her brother tightly, and leaped into the kitchen.

The boy looked up at me, with an upsetting look, seeing me look terrified.

I didn't know what to say, so I ran back into the bedroom, and shut the door loudly.

"Why does that boy look so familiar?"

* * *

**Okay, now it is yall's turn to . . . REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I will see if I can update soon, but please review! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1!**

**Wally: When do I come in?**

**Me: Next chapter!**

**Wally: Really? What about Hoagie or Abby?**

**Me: Soon. I'm just doing Kuki first.**

**Wally: Why?**

**Me: Because I felt like it!**

**Wally: ):-(**

**Me: ?**

**Wally: Why can't it just be me? No one else!**

**Me: Because that's how it is now . . . get back in the story!**

**Wally: NO!**

**Me: *chokes you* GET. IN. THERE.**

**Wally: Fine, but I will not be happy!**

**Me: When are you happy?**

**Wally: Around Kuki-I mean . . .**

**Me: Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Wally: I'm leaving now!**

**Me: Bye!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Wally: I really don't like her! **


	2. Chapter 2:Mrs Who?

**DISCLAIMER: Hoagie: *reads piece of paper* KNDFANGIRL does not own anything! She is pretty, bright, awesome, Christian, and loves long walks on the beach-What is this? A disclaimer or a way to get a date?**

**Me: Both.**

**Hoagie: Can you do one for me?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Hoagie: *shrugs* Do I at least get what you promised me?**

**Me: Fine. *throws two chilidogs to Hoagie* Enjoy!**

**Hoagie: *stuffs them in mouth* I. LOVE. CHILIDOGS. **

**Me: He is sooooo weird.**

**Author's Note: The other chapter was a bit messed up but this one should be better Thanks so much you guys for the AWESOME reviews, alerts, and favorites,****and special, big thanks to **_**numbuh310alltheway **_**for helping me come up with names for the kids! If you guys have any ideas for this story, just let me know! As for people who are reading my other stories, they will be up soon I promise. NOW R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Mrs. Who?

As I took a deep breath, I locked the door and slid from it onto the floor. I sat there, my legs strait ahead, and my head drooping down, my eyes closed, feeling so confused.

_What is happening? Yesterday I was Numbuh 3 A.K.A. Kuki Sanban of the __Kids Next Door__ and now-LOOK AT ME! I am a grown woman, with grown…things! I am a mom? I have no idea how to be a mom! I don't even remember having a husband-or a boyfriend for that matter! All I can recall is sleeping! Apparently, I wasn't supposed to sleep!_

I felt so tense, angry, confused, tired, and upset.

I, finally, opened my eyes to see something in front of me … a bed! It was moving back and forth, back and forth. I was getting dizzy! Something was on it making it go crazy, and I have to find out what!

I planted my hands downward on the tanned, carpeted floor and pushed my weight up just to get on my feet properly.

I hesitated for a moment, but decided to take a chance and marched forward. I gave a complete stop once I was at the edge of the bed and I saw _it_ move.

_What is it? Should I look? Is it dangerous?_

_It is time to take my chance!_

I strolled closer, but stopped again when it turned to the side.

_I think it would be okay if my chance was another week from now._

Frightened by the sudden move of _it_, I hastened into the bathroom that was connected to the room.

_Whoa!_

It had the hugest bathtub I have ever seen, with-is that jets? A shower too!

_I am deeply disturbed that this shower is see threw._

It even had a walk in closet that was so big that someone could live in it. I flipped the light switch to see millions of shoes, outfits, and accessories.

_Who has this many outfits and shoes? I just wear my green shirt, tights, and tennis shoes and I don't complain! I just HAVE to be dreaming!_

I pinched myself, but all it got me was a…"OUCH!" and a bruise.

* * *

**No POV **

_Beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _The alarm clock buzzed like there was no tomorrow and it just got louder from each beep.

The man raised his fist high into the air and pounded the clock as hard as he could. The buzz stopped.

As the man dozed back off asleep, the door to the room flew open. There stood, a little black haired girl, with an enormous, toothy smile.

"Yippy!" she squealed, charging for the bed.

The six year old leaped on top of the bed, and started to jump up and down on it.

"Wake up! Wake up daddy! Wake up!" she sang, giggling as she did so.

"Julia! How many times has mom told you not to jump on their bed? Come eat breakfast!" the blonde girl cried.

"Yes, Alani," Julia sighed and skipped back to the table to eat her cereal, but not before closing the door.

* * *

**Lump's POV**

"K mum, I'm getting up," I yawned, stretching my arms as far as they could go.

I, ever so slowly, removed the covers and stood to my feet.

_Cruddy school!_

Taking a step at a time, I made my way to the door of my room.

_Why can't I just stay home today?_

My blonde, messy bangs covered half of my eyes, but it didn't matter, I always got breakfast with my eyes closed. My mum would always call me dead and my brother would say zombie, but I would just reply with a moan for my tiredness.

I placed my grip onto the doorknob, and twisted it tightly. After opening the door, I yawned once again, and started my quest for the rest of the day.

"Morning dad," a voice said.

"Morning Daddy!" another cheery voice cried, hugging my waste.

"Morning," I yawned as I took a carton of milk from the fridge.

I grabbed the box of cereal and marched back to my room. There was silence for a second or two.

My eyes widened, "Dad?"

I ran back to the kitchen to see three unfamiliar children eating. I screamed.

"AHHHH!"

The kids just stared at me like I was a nut.

"Daddy, are ya OK?" the raven colored haired girl looked at me concerned.

"AHHHH!" I ran as fast as I could to MY room.

**

* * *

**

No POV

The door slammed. The three kids exchanged weird glances.

"So …did you make soccer, Alani?" the boy asked.

"I won't find out until today." Alani sighed, taking a bite of her cereal.

Back in the bedroom …

"What is happening? Who are those kids? Where am I?" the man panicked.

All of sudden, Kuki came back out still in her chemise.

"AHHHHHHHH!" they both yelled in unison, making full eye contact.

"Who are you?" Kuki screamed.

"Who are YOU?" He yelled back.

"I asked you first!"

"Well, I was second and two is more than one…I think."

"I don't know who you are, but get out now!"

"You get out!"

"You get out or I'll…" Kuki scanned all around the room for something and grabbed some letters, "Or I'll hit you with these! They give nasty paper cuts!"

"No!"

"Then.-" just before Kuki could respond, she looked closer at the mail, "Mrs. Kuki Beatles, Alani Beatles, Ethan Beatles, Mrs. Kuki Beatles," she read out loud, while the man listened intently on each word, "Mrs. Kuki Beatles, Mr. Wallabee Beatles, ," Kuki gasped and set her gaze up at the man, "Wally?"

The man looked up at her startled and in shock, "Kuki?"

Both were speechless until ...

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both yelled in unison.

Their yell was so loud that it could be heard threw the whole household.

Alani was sitting on top of the counter, "I bet you $30 bucks dad is sleeping on the couch again tonight," she smirked toward her brother.

"You're on."

Back in the bedroom …

"AHHHHHHH!"

They both stopped their screaming to catch some air. Breathing heavily, they both glanced at one another, in shock and puzzled.

"What is going on here?" Wally questioned still in shock.

"I'm not sure, one minute we are 11, the next we are…" Kuki pointed to herself, "So, what do we do?"

"You're asking me?"

"YES."

Wally contemplated for a minute.

"I know! Numbuh 2! He can help us, he is smart!"

"Wally you're a genius! He can help us for sure!"

"I am-I mean, thanks," Wally blushed, "But what are we supposed to do in the meantime? We have 3 cruddy kids!"

"I know," Kuki began to think when Alani came in.

"Hey, shouldn't you guys be at work or something?"

Wally and Kuki looked up at one another and back at the blonde haired ten year old in front of them.

"W-Work?" Kuki stuttered.

"Umm …Yeah," Alani answered, with a 'duh' tone.

Wally was about to say something, most likely about him not going to cruddy work, when Kuki replied.

"W-where do we work again?" Kuki gave a fake, cheesy smile.

"You have the business, and dad has the hospital, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the business, right," Kuki covered Wally's mouth, knowing he would not be happy about all this, "Thanks."

"Umm, yeah just tell dad to hurry up, so he can take us to school," then Alani left the room.

"When? Why? Who? Huh?" Is all Wally could say, "Why did you ask that? And why did she say that?"

"I asked so we could go to work, and not look suspicious. Her, I'm guessing you take them to school."

"Why SHOULD we go to work?" Wally scoffed.

"Because I don't want those kids finding out that their _real_ parents aren't here."

"What did she mean by hospital?"

"I'm guessing you're a doctor?"

"Me," Wally gestured and finger at himself, "a doctor?"

"I guess so, I always thought I would be the doctor and you would be some kind of fast food person or something."

"I was thinking wrestler, but that I could see. So…Now what?"

"We go to work and not look suspicious."

"But I don't want to go to work," Wally wined.

Kuki's eyes turned into fire red and she gripped his shoulders, "You are going to work, understand?"

Wally's body shook once she let go, "F-fine."

Kuki retreated to the bathroom.

"Where are you are going?"

"I'm going to go change maybe you should do the same."

Wally looked down to see just green and orange striped boxer shorts.

"I think I will."

Wally peeked into a dresser drawer, and threw out everything onto the floor.

"There, now it will be a lot easier to find what I'm looking for, and it feels just like home."

He scanned threw the entire pile, throwing every suit behind him. He DID NOT want to wear a suit, not to mention a tie.

"Here we are," Wally lifted an orange hoody and some blue jeans from the pile.

He quickly put his pants on, and threw on his hoody.

"Perfect," he declared in satisfaction, in front of the mirror.

He made his way out the room to spot the kids.

"Hiya daddy!" Julia beamed, embracing Wally's leg.

"Who-Oh right, hey!" Wally replied, shaking Julia off his leg.

"Dad, are you and mom okay?" Alani questioned.

"Umm…Yeah, why wouldn't me and Numbuh-I mean, Ku-I mean, your mom be okay?"

Wally was a bit tense. He was afraid he would blow their cover and the kids would be very upset about their parents. He also was so confused, embarrassed, and felt weird about him and Kuki getting married AND having THREE kids. It was a lot to swallow in a period of ten minutes.

"I don't know, you guys are just acting a bit strange," Alani replied.

"It is umm …Nothing."

"Alani!" the boy shouted in rage, "Did you steal my rainbow monkey?"

"Why would I take your stupid, cruddy rainbow monkey, Ethan?" Alani snarled.

"NEVER call rainbow monkeys stupid!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Alani danced around.

"Stop that! Rainbow monkeys are not stupid!"

"Sure they are, ask any NORMAL person!"

"Hey, I like rainbow monkeys too," Julia joined in.

Wally was speechless.

_A guy liking a rainbow monkeys? He must be, related to Kuki._

"Face it, rainbow dorkies are soooooooo stupid!"

"I-" Wally was about to speak, when Julia began to cry.

"WAAAAAAH!" She fell to her knees, cuffing her eyes with her tiny hands.

Wally had NO idea what to do.

Alani stopped her glaring and ran to her sister's side.

"I'm sorry Julia, I didn't mean it. You know, I hate those cruddy-I mean those things. Forgive me?"

Alani wiped the tears from her sister's eyes and gave her a smile. Julia began to grin.

"I forgive ya sissy."

Alani hugged her little sis in a large embrace and Julia jumped on top of her.

"I'll be even happier if ya gave me a piggy back ride," Julia smirked with a brow in the air.

"Well …"

Julia gave her famous puppy dog pout.

Alani grinned, "OK."

"YAY!" Julia cheered, and climbed onto her back.

Wally smiled at the sight. He hated thinking this but …they seemed…Cute.

* * *

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Now PRETTY PLEASE go REVIEW! I MUST know what you think! The reviews are the things that keep me going and trying to update faster! You guys want to here something weird? I was reviewing a story the other day and I could've sworn that when I pressed the button I heard a giggle. Weird... **

**Hoagie: Am I coming up soon?**

**Me: Yes Hoagie, you are in the next chapter.**

**Hoagie: YES!**

**Me: Yup.**

**Hoagie: Will there be chilidogs?**

**Me: There will be something, I can tell you that.**

**Hoagie: Will there be yipper cards?**

**Me: Ugh. Can't you just wait like everyone else?**

**Hoagie: NO! I WANT TO KNOW!**

**Me: YES. THERE WILL BE YIPPER CARDS!**

**Hoagie: Really?**

**Me: Do you want the honest truth?**

**Hoagie: Umm ...I guess.**

**Me: Then...No.**

**Hoagie: ) : thanks for crushing my dreams.**

**Me: Hey, atleast you are in trhe next chapter.**

**Hoagie: but no chilidogs?**

**Me: FORGET THE CHILIDOGS!**

**Hoagie: : 0 YOU MONSTER!**

**Me: That's what they call me.**

**Hoagie: :'(** **CHILIDOGS!**

**Me: Fine. If you get back into the story, you may have a chilidog.**

**Hoagie: *jumps back into story* Gimmy!**

**Me: Here you go!**

**Hoagie: );-(**

**Me: What?**

**Hoagie: This isn't a chilidog!**

**Me: sure it is.**

**Hoagie: IT IS A DACHSHUND WITH CHILI ALL OVER HIM!**

**Me: Hey, you were the one who wanted a dog with chili on him.**

**Hoagie: I was talking about a HOT DOG with chili.**

**Me: OHHHHHHH...That's gross.**

**Hoagie: :0 IS NOT! **

**Me: Whatever. See you later! *walks away***

**Hoagie: HEY YOU COME BACK HERE WITH MY CHILIDOG!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Hoagie: CHILIDOG HATER!**


	3. Chapter 3: A BIG Shocker

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, this show would STILL be on TV making new episodes.**

**Author's Note: Well hello there. Yeah, I don't know if any of you guys know this but apparently I'm dead. Yup, I'm dead, but wait! Does that mean I can still update? Sure! I'm pretty sure ghosts can update…kind of creepy but yeah. You guys wanna know how I died? SCHOOL! Yup, I died of DUN! DUN! DUN! BOREDOM! **

**Anyways, I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY for no updates lately! I've just been so busy with school, holidays, my B-day (15! WOO HOO!), STUPID writer's block, procrastination, and then I got sick…but lucky for you guys I'M BACK! And I'm gonna try REALLY hard to update more! So be watching out! Oh, and really sorry if I haven't replied or read your stories lately, be rest assured that I will!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVS, AND JUST PLAIN READS! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY! Oh, and BIG and SPECIAL thanks to **_**Numbuh007 **_**and **_**sky high imagination **_**for helping me come up with names for the kids! Oh, and if any1 has any ideas I'm all eyes! I'll try and have my other stories updated soon! **

**Now PRETTY PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW LIKE CRAZY AND MAKE THOSE REVIEWS FAT AND BIG! The more reviews I get the more I try to hurry to update! So…peace my friends! **

* * *

Chapter 3: A BIG Shocker

_Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEEEEP! _The clock echoed throughout the entire household.

The man stretched out his long, pale arms upward and pressed the off button on the alarm clock.

He yawned ever so loudly as he leaned against the bed for support to get to his feet.

You could tell that the man was still very drained. His back hunched over, his arms dangling on each of his sides, and eyes barley open.

He gradually opened his eyes as he got up from his bed.

"What a night," he yawned to himself, "Mom, is breakfast ready?"

There was no response as he carefully widened his orbs.

"What-where am I?" he glanced all about the room in confusion. It was very unfamiliar to him.

"What the?" His eyes darted over to the thing that was under the covers next to where he awoke.

He began to get closer to it with wide eyes.

"Hello?" his deep voice spoke.

He halted and said again "Hello?" he cocked his eyebrow at the sudden change in his voice.

The thing under the covers started to move and there the man noticed a beautiful woman, with dark chocolate skin and dark black hair.

"Wow," is all he spoke as he placed his knees onto the bed to get a better view of the woman.

The woman's eyes suddenly flew open and gazed up at the man. Her brown orbs began to grow as they came to realization.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed with fright.

The man widened his eyes and began to shout as well, "AHHHHH!"

They both cried with terror, "AHHHHH!"

The man began to loose his balance and fell over the bed, plopping onto the floor.

The chocolate skinned, beautiful woman looked down at the man with shock, as she hopped on her feet onto the bed.

"Who are you and what are yah doin' in here?" She cried.

"Who are YOU?" He called to her, as he made his way to his feet.

The woman noticed an umbrella in a stand and grabbed hold of it, clutching it high in the air.

"Whoever you are…get out or else!" She shouted.

The pale, auburn haired man began to raise his hands and squealed, "P-please don't hit me I was just…uh," he panicked, "So, what did one math book say to the other?"

The woman cocked her brow at the man.

"I got problems!" he began to chuckle nervously, trying not to think of what the gorgeous woman might do to him.

Her dark orbs grew, as she gazed into the man's eyes. The man glanced up at her, feeling her eyes on him.

Her eyes met his blue ones' as they remained silent. Then the recognition dawned on the woman.

"Hoagie?" she wondered.

The man's eyes grew two sizes that day, "Abby?"

They were silent… **(3…2…)**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They both stopped to catch their breath from all the screaming.

"What's is goin' here?" Abby cried, as she set her gaze on Hoagie, "You're an adult!"

Hoagie's eyes began to get bigger as he glanced at the mirror on the wall behind him. He stared at the reflection of an adult man, with auburn hair and NO goggles in shock.

He whipped his body in Abby's direction and stared.

"Why r u lookin' at me like that numbuh 2?" she cocked her eyebrow at him in wonder.

"Y-you're an adult too."

Abby quickly stalked to the nearest mirror and took a big glance, with her mouth gaping open. There she saw a rather pretty woman; with wavy, raven colored hair and wearing a silky, short night gown it appeared…which was as red as a rose.

She turned around as her gown swayed with her, and stared at Hoagie in astonishment.

"What did you do boy!" She hissed, as she stormed over to him.

Hoagie gulped, "I-I didn't do anything! The last invention I was working on has nothing to do with us being adults!"

"Then why are we adults?"

"Maybe Father did it…like with…you know who?"

Abby's eyes drooped down a bit then back up, "So it really wasn't you? You think it was like Father or somthin'?"

Hoagie nodded slowly.

"But Father hasn't been tryin' to get us in years. He's been too busy tryin' to find…uh…u know who."

Hoagie repeated his nod even slower and alittle more sadly, "If it isn't him then who?"

"No idea, but all Numbuh 5's gotta say is we had better find a way to fix this and soon!"

Hoagie nodded in agreement, "So…where are we?"

Abby glanced about the room in thought.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't…know."

"S-should we go find out?" Hoagie asked with a frightful expression.

"Yeah," Abby stalked over to the door and creaked it open as she looked back, "You comin' Numbuh 2?"

"Uh…" He chuckled nervously, "Why don't I just stay here and uh…guard?"

Abby frowned and grabbed hold of Hoagie's under shirt, "Come on Numbuh 2," she said, as she dragged him out the door.

":Numbuh 5-"

Abby let go of her grip and placed her finger over her lips, "Shhh, be quiet."

Hoagie nodded, still a bit afraid.

Abby rolled her eyes as she held on tight to the umbrella in her hands.

"You with me Numbuh 2?" Abby wondered, not looking back.

"Yeah…I-"

-BANG-

"What was that?" Hoagie questioned.

"Numbuh 5 don't know…but she's about to find out."

Abby quickly charged into the kitchen, holding the umbrella high up in her hands as Hoagie followed.

"Okay, who are yo-", Abby halted where she was, with wide eyes.

Hoagie planted his feet firmly into the carpet and set his sight where Abby was looking.

A tan colored girl with black hair, wearing goggles looked up at them from the cereal she had been eating.

-Silence-

"Hey, Daddy…Mama? Uh…Skylar accidentally knocked over a plate and broke it."

At that moment, the thing that caught their attention in that sentence was not the plate but…

"Mama?" Abby repeated in shock.

"Daddy?" Hoagie's mouth dropped.

They glanced at one another, speechless until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed loudly, that echoed throughout the universe.

Not kidding.

* * *

In Japan…

"AHHHHH!"

"ことは何ですか？" a man asks to his friend.

He shrugs, "私には分からない。"

* * *

In outerspace…

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

In Heaven…

"AHHHH!"

* * *

Back at their house...

"AHHHHHHHH!"

The small, tanned girl watched her "so called" parents as she took a bite of her cereal.

Both of their screams died down as they grasped for air to breath.

Skylar picked up her bowl, placed it in the sink of the kitchen, and glanced at her parents.

"So, how did you guys sleep?"

Hoagie and Abby took a shirt glance at the girl then back at each other.

"We need to talk," they said in unison as they ran back into the bedroom.

Hoagie slammed the door as fast as he could behind their tracks.

Abby took a deep breath and released, "Okay, WHAT is goin' on here Numbuh 2?"

Hoagie was still abit speechless or in thought.

"I…don't know. One night I go to sleep as 11; now I'm old, married to you, and have a kid."

Abby gulped and gave a look of disgust, "No, Numbuh 5 and you can NOT be married."

Hoagie started to contemplate, pacing in the room.

Abby eyes followed him as he walked.

"Wait!"

Abby looked over at him, abit puzzled, "What?"

"Maybe…we're in another universe! Or hit a worm hole or something!"

Abby slammed the back of her hand at her forehead, "That's the stupidest thing Numbuh 5 has ever heard!"

"Wait a second, didn't Numbuh 1 tell us something about this?"

Abby looked down at the mention of the name.

Hoagie noticed and sighed, "Maybe…it is like that. Numbuh…uh, you know, told us about that one dream he had. Where he was an adult and it felt so real, like he was in the future."

Abby nodded as she looked back up at him, "Yeah, Numbuh 5 remembers."

"So…what if it is like that? Maybe it's a dream."

"That we're BOTH having?"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Fine, if we are in a…uh dream…how do we get out of it?"

Hoagie bit his lip and began to think, "I'm not sure, but until then…we shouldn't be interacting with this "future" too much. Just incase it really IS the future."

"Let's hope not," she murmured under her breath.

Hoagie rubbed his chin, "Maybe we should go on with whatever lives we have until I figure this out…our "daughter" can maybe help us with information, but we shouldn't tell her that we're not from here…just incase."

Abby nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Numbuh-I mean, ABBY'll go talk to the girl, why don't you keep thinkin'," Abby suggested as she fled out the door.

Hoagie nodded and began to pace again…trying to ponder of what to do and what was going on.

* * *

Abby stalked over to the young girl who had just gotten dressed in a simple dark blue Tee shirt and blue jeans.

"Hey," Abby said as she sat next to her on the couch.

The girl glanced up at her mom, "Hey."

"You're mama is abit off today, can you answer a few questions for her?"

She nodded in response.

"So…What's your name again?"

"Wow. Skylar knew you would forget like her middle name but name?" she snorted, "Figures…"

Abby raised her brow in confusion, "Umm…Skylar?"

"Yup," is all she said.

"Umm…so-"

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Dominic doin'? Where is he?"

"Uh…Dominic?"

"You remember…my twin, brother, and your son."

"S-son, Abby and Hoagie have a s-son TOO?"

Skylar nodded once again, with her eyebrow raised.

"Uh well…"

"Mama, can Skylar ask yah somthin' else?"

"Sure baby, what is it?"

"What are yah doing here?"

* * *

**DUN! DUN! get ready...where is it? DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! That's better. So what do you think that all means? I kind of gave some hints so you can let me know what you think. Also, this chapter results back to Operations: GROW UP, WHITEHOUSE, and abit of INTERVIEWS. OH! And I'm curious as to...how many times all together has every1 screamed in this? When two ppl scream let's say it is two, and for every person who screams is 1. I just want to see want you get! First one that gets it...gets a cookie of their choice and I'll give them a breif summary of what the next chapter is gonna be about. (But you must have an account; otherwise, I will only award you with a cookie in next chapter) Not the best prize but maybe next time I have a challenge the prize will be better! **

**Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYS! (not in the creepy way)**

**Abby: ABBY'S MARRIED TO HOAGIE! *faints* **

**Hoagie: Hey! I'm not THAT bad right?**

**Abby: *is unconscious***

**Hoagie: *frowns***

**Me: Hey, atleast you still got your health.**

**Hoagie: Yipp..ee..**

**Wally: *laughs* wow! Ur married to Numbuh 5! **

**Hoagie: *blushes abit then smirks* Not a big suprise you're married to Numbuh 3! *chuckles***

**Wally: *blushes* well...uh...**

**Me: WALLY AND KUKI SITTIN' IN A TREE-**

**Hoagie: K-I-S-S**

**Abby: I-N-G!**

***All 3 of us laugh***

**Wally: *blushes madly* WHO THE CRUD ARE YAH ANYWAYS! *glares at me***

**Me: MWAHAHAHA! **

**Hoagie: *raises brow***

**Me: Your worst nightmare...BYE! *leaves***

**Wally: wait! who are you and why are we all married and have kids?**

**Abby: *faints again***

**Hoagie: *sighs* Think I could have a chilidog?**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out!**

**Wally: She scares me...**

**Me: MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Wally: O.0**


	4. Chapter 4:More Confusion

**Disclaimer: Don't you think if I owned KND I'd be making episodes instead of fanfics? Just for the record, I don't own KND. **

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm getting absolutely no inspiration for the newest Dance chapter…*sigh* BUT I'm going to try my hardest soon to start typing it up. I need to finish that story. Since I had no inspiration for that story I have decided to at least update this one for all of you that are waiting. And not to mention the inspiration but the update problem...most of you are probably experiencing the same thing I had with an error message popping up. I found out though that all you have to do is when that error message pops up you go up to the address and replace the word 'property' with 'content'...how did I figure that out? ****Google****! Yes, Google can be so handy and so simple sometimes. **

**Well, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ALERTS, FAVS, AND JUST PLAIN READS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas (that don't include OCs from other stories) I'm all eyes! I'll try and have The Most Unbearable Mission Yet and The Dance updated soon! **

**PRETTY PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

Chapter 4: More Confusion

**Kuki's POV**

I, carefully, placed my fragile hand firmly around the closet door's knob and gradually, twisted it to open properly.

My eyes grew wide in surprise as I witnessed all the shoes and clothes that filled the inside. Most of it, however, was just a bunch of two piece suits with a skirt and jacket and all in dull colors compared to the ones I was used to.

_Is this really my closet? I have to be dreaming._

I tried once again to pinch myself but nothing had changed except me wincing slightly in pain. I pinched way too hard with my sharp nails.

I, ever so slowly, kneeled down while pressing my knees against the rugged carpet to get a better view of it all. There were many shoes with pointy ends on them that appeared as stilts of some kind, under the shoes.

_What are these things supposed to be?_

I examined the shoes thoroughly, trying them on my feet. My mom wore these types of shoes occasionally, but I had no idea what they were.

_What did she call these shoes again? I think she told me they were geels, but what are 'geels' anyways?_

Slipping the shoes onto my feet, I pushed myself upward from the floor and stood tall as I started to walk uneasily. I could not hold my balance very well with the odd attire underneath the shoe.

_What is so wrong with just sneakers?_

"Whoa!" I cried as I lost my balance, tripping onto the floor with a -THUMP!-

_How can anybody wear these things? Maybe they are some kind of women torture devices._

I chuckled to myself as I took the shoes off my feet and threw them into the corner of the closet.

_That's ridiculous! I almost sound like...Numbuh 1..._

Tears filled my eyes at the thought but I just tried to not think about it as I held it all back and glanced back at my clothes. I, then, unhooked a gorgeous, pink blouse I had noticed.

_Perfect and pretty. I can just say it was a double P!_

My face twisted into a bright smile as I located a nice, black skirt to match along with it.

After wiping the tears from my eyes I then made my way to my feet once again and retreated to the bathroom, holding the pile of clothes in my hands. I did not have much time to get ready.

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Dad, are you ready to drop us off at school?" The ten year old, blonde questioned.

I whipped my head back at her from where I had been sitting in the kitchen. It was not just her, but all three children stood in front of me with their eyes glued to my every move.

I bit my lip in thought.

_What the crud am I supposed to do? Where did Kuki go? She said she was going to be out soon...but what else did she say? Something about us doing jobs and pretending? It reminds me of all those cruddy, girly, pretend games that Kuki admires so much. Blech!_

"Dad? Did you hear a word I just said?" The oldest girl frowned as she tapped her foot up and down.

_What was her name again? Ugh, how could this of happened? How could ME-Wallabee Beatles-have kids? Not just one kid, but THREE…and I only have one boy and he loves RAINBOW DORKIES! What the crud is happening? I am even married to Numbuh 3…KUKI SANBAN is my wife, a mom, and I share a room with her. How did that even happen? I'm so confused…well, more than usual._

"Is daddy feelin' okay?" The small black haired girl…Julia! That's her name. Julia asked her fellow siblings.

The blonde girl -who had great taste in stuffed animals-well, according to me, studied me for a moment. I glanced at her in wonder as I cocked my eyebrow at her.

"He just looks blank and…weird…" The short boy-ha! He's even shorter than I am-whispered to Julia.

The 10 year old…uh…Alani nodded over toward her brother in response.

"We just need to get his attention…" Alani explained to them.

Julia bopped her head and skipped over to a chair. I sneaked a glance at her as she pulled herself onto the chair and grabbed my face to hers.

"We. Are. Ready. For. School. DADDY," She spoke as her green, sparkling orbs met mine. She beamed happily to herself as she let go of my head, hopping to the floor once again.

_Aww crud, what should I do now? I do not even know WHERE they go to school! How am I supposed to find it! ?_

"Come on dad, we got to get to Gallagher before we turn eighty," Ethan-that's the name!- clarified in utter sarcasm.

_Gallagher! If the girl is ten and she appears the oldest then…It must be my school! Crud, now I know where to go and I can not stall any longer._

"O-okay, I guess we can go," I answered them finally.

All three of them grabbed their backpacks in haste as I clutched the keys for the car from the table in my hands.

_I do not get it. Why would they even want to go to school? I understand the little one might be happy, but the other two do not make sense! Crud, we raised GOOD children. I hope they at least hate vegetables._

"See yah, Kuki! I'm goin' to work and dropping off the kids!" I called to Kuki as I fled the front door behind the kids' tracks.

_I hope she heard me. Man, what I just said sounds so strange now…_

I could not help but stare at the cars in front of me.

One of them was really cool looking! It was red, which I would consider a girl color but not when it comes to cars. It was the most awesome car I had ever seen, and the other was a simple blue car…it appeared rich yet seemed rather boring.

The kids piled into the blue car as I frowned irritably to myself.

_Man, I wanted to drive the cool car! _

"Are you comin', daddy?" Julia chimed as she waited inside the car.

I nodded my head instantly as I got into the driver's seat.

"Why can't we drive in the other car?" I questioned out loud.

"You don't let us in that car…" Ethan replied to my question in seriousness.

"Oh. Why?"

Both Alani and Ethan shared questionable looks as Julia kicked her feet back in forth in her seat.

"You just said we couldn't, and…there's no room for us anyway…," Ethan lied a bit as he answered.

"Okay then," I spoke as I glanced at the fixtures that belonged to the car.

_I forgot how to drive! The last time I drove was like over a year ago! How the crud am I supposed to remember what I did for when we went to that old ice cream factory thing and got all fudged by an ice cream monster? Think Walls…THINK._

I demanded to myself as I examined the car sternly.

_Oh yeah, I think this thingie over here does something._

I pulled the lever to one of the letters as I backed out of the driveway.

_I can do it! I remember._

Quickly, I switched gears and began to drive. I was not the best driver, no, but I was able to drive which was good.

_The needle is on 90…is that good?_

Julia grabbed hold of Alani's hand in a bit of fear as the car drove even faster.

_The faster, the better. Heh man, this is so awesome!_

I noticed the turn coming up so I roughly swerved around it as the kids slid to the right smashing into one another like a sandwich.

_Wait, there is the school! It is not far away at all! Ha, this adult thing is not so hard!_

I, quickly, slammed my foot against the brake, making the kids push forward a bit.

"We're here," I smirked proudly to myself as the kids sat slightly stunned.

"Come on Julia, I can take you to your class," Alani spoke as she pulled her youngest sister out of the car, unbuckling her as well.

"T-That was scary…," Julia muttered over to her sister as she shook.

Ethan shrugged as he stepped out of the car, slamming his door shut and heading towards his class.

_He doesn't say much, does he?_

Alani gripped her little sister's hand tightly as they walked across the school grounds.

"Bye Daddy!" Julia called happily as she walked with her sister.

_Daddy…bleh! It sounds so weird_.

I watched after them until their small blurs were no longer in sight then started to gear on the gas pedal thing again.

_Wait, where do I even work? What hospital?_

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

"Bye Wally!" I shouted as I entered the living room, "Oh, I guess he already left out the door."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a buzzing sound rang throughout the entire room.

_What is that? It sounds like a-_

"Cell phone!" I remarked as I picked up the object.

_That's weird. All it is, is a screen…how am I supposed to turn it on? I have never used one of these before._

I pressed my finger against the screen of the phone making it turn on.

"Hello?" Someone spoke on the other line.

I placed my ear onto it as the person was talking.

"Umm…hello?" I gave a confused look as I waited patiently for an answer.

"Mrs. Beatles, where are you?" The person asked in an irritated voice.

_Where have I heard that voice before?_

"I'm at home…"

"Well, you're late! You said you would be here and all the workers have been waiting for you! I don't mean to be rude to the boss but we need to get into discussion now!"

_Boss?_

My eyes widened at the sudden knowledge.

_I cannot believe I am a boss…of some business, but what kind?_

"Hello? Are you still there?" The woman questioned on the other line.

"O-oh yes, I'm sorry…I've just been…busy…is all. I'll be there as soon as I can," I answered her.

"Okay, the limo should be outside waiting for you."

The woman immediately hung up.

_What? No goodbye?_

My jaw dropped in realization.

_Limo…_

I hastily picked up my purse and ran out of the house to see the long, black beauty which what people usually referred to as a…limo.

As I stalked closer to the car, one of the back windows came down. I glanced at the figure sitting on the other end of it.

It was a woman with red, frizzy like hair but it was back in a nice looking bun. She was wearing a navy blue jacket with a white undershirt and pants to match.

"Well, it's about time you get out here-I mean, sorry sir…I'm sure you have a good reason," she responded as she opened the car door for me.

_Sir? I thought I was a woman in this future…_

I scooted into the car slowly and shut the door behind me, buckling myself in.

"Do I…know you?" I asked her, giving an odd look.

She raised her eyebrow at me quizzically and responded, "It's Francine, remember?"

My questionable face quickly turned into an ecstatic one as I gazed at her.

"Fanny? Fanny Fulbright! It's really you?"

"Yeah…" She stared at me as if I was crazy.

"So, YOU work for ME?"

She nodded slowly without saying a word.

"Cool! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Us two BOTH working together! I cannot wait!" I chirped rather excited.

"Are you drunk or something?"

I gave an odd look.

_What's drunk? Is that a type of feeling or something? Happy, sad, drunk…_

"Drunk…?"

She rolled her eyes at me as my confusion grew.

"You got to be high or must have had a long night of sleep or something…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

_How can I be high? I'm sitting exactly where she is and we are about the same height. _

"Never mind," She groaned slightly, "Maybe you just need some coffee or something."

_Coffee? Is she TRYING to get me to act all crazy? I want to seem adult not TOO enthusiastic…_

"Great," I managed a smile as she turned her head from me silence.

_This is going to be a long day…_

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_This is going to be a long day… What the crud am I supposed to do? I don't know where to go or what to do! All I know is-_

An alarming ringing sound rang all about the car as I gave a puzzled look.

_What is that?_

I set my green orbs down at the pager that seemed clipped to the side of my seat. I picked it up slowly as it read a hospital name.

_Why would a hospital be calling me? Oh wait didn't that one girl say hospital? Wow…what luck for this thingie I don't know the name of. This adult thing is going to be a piece of The Delightful Children's cake after all…_

* * *

**Abby's POV**

_What is this girl talking about? Isn't Abby her mama?_

"What do yah mean-uh…sweetie?" I asked her while sounding sincere.

She raised her eyebrow at me oddly like I was crazy or something.

"Skylar means, she hasn't seen you in over a year so what are yah doin' here?"

My body froze instantly as her last sentence sunk in.

_Am I not her mama? She indicated that Abby was, but why wouldn't Skylar had seen her in over a year?_

"Abby…doesn't know…she thinks she just had to pick up something," I lied so she would not become more suspicious.

"Whatcha lookin' for?" Skylar wondered.

"Uh…she's tryin' to remember why she's not suppose to be here so could you remind her?"

She nodded towards me as I listened intently.

"You don't live here anymore 'cause you and daddy got a divorce about a few years ago, but you visit sometimes so Skylar can see her twin, Dominic," she explained as I stared at her in disbelief.

"Uh…you know why we got a divorce?" I questioned her yet again.

She shrugged, "Disagreements, I suppose."

I nodded towards her in silence and slightly stunned.

_So, Abby and Hoagie WERE married, but not anymore? How could that happen? We don't disagree ALL the time-I mean, Wally and Kuki fight more than us but God only knows where they could be. _

I contemplated my thoughts as Skylar walked away into another bedroom.

_The question is though: Why is Abby here if she doesn't have that Dominic kid with her? And where does Abby live, do, and who's taking care of that kid? That girl probably looks like she's ten or so. What kind of mess have we gotten ourselves into and how do we get back out?_

* * *

**Wally's POV**

"Dr. Beatles, what are you wearing?"

I shot my head back at a woman who seemed a bit familiar.

"Uh…I-I was running late?" I smiled sheepishly, hoping that woman would buy my story.

"Umm, Okay. Anyways, we need your assistance, Dr. Beatles, it seems one of our patients has gone into labor and we need someone to-blah, blah, blah."

My mind started to wonder as I kept my thoughts on different things.

_Labor? What the crud is 'woman in labor' mean?_

"…so, will you help us?" She questioned hastily.

I cocked my brow at her but nodded a bit.

_Whatever it is…It'll be easy._

"Good! Come with me!" She cried as she grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me with her as she ran quickly down the long, hectic hallway.

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

She glanced down at her fingernails in boredom as I waited patiently in the car.

"So...Fanny, do you have any kids?" I asked while making conversation and to be polite.

"Uh...yeah, if you mind me saying, you have been acting really weird today," Fanny observed as she narrowed her eyes at me.

I chuckled nervously a bit.

"R-Really? I think I'm just tired or something...So, how old is your kid/kids?" I changed the subject slyly.

"Our oldest son is 11 and the other is 10," She spoke as she kept her eyes out the window.

"Oh, so you had TWO BOYS?" I could not believe what I was hearing.

_How could someone like Fanny-who hates boys-get married AND have two boys? I'm happy for her though...even if I am not so sure where babies come from...It is probably New Jersey or maybe Philadelphia..._

"Yeah...and you have two girls and a boy," she rolled her eyes as she answered.

_Was that sarcasm or something? I thought she only does that with the boys usually..._

"That's right. They seem like very good children."

"...And how would you know?"

I stared at her weirdly, "What do you mean?"

"You spend pretty much 24/7 at work, how on earth do you even have time for those three?" She gazed at me.

"Umm...I don't know...Wally told me?" I bit my lip as I replied.

She chuckled slightly, "He's almost as busy as you. You guys barely have ANY time for those three except in the mornings before school. You even told me just last week how annoying they can be."

_I said that? ME?_

"A-Are you sure?" I wondered hopefully.

She only nodded, "I'm your assistant. You tell me everything."

And with that, she turned her head from me.

_What kind of parents are we? _

* * *

**Wally's POV**

_How do I get myself into these messes?_

"Okay, Dr. Beatles, you may come in now."

_What the crud am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about labor or something to do with babies...We're not even sure where babies come from! _

I took a deep breath as my insides began to inflame slightly. Slowly, I entered the room.

"You can start now. We're already starting to see the baby."

I set my gaze at the patient and my eyes grew as wide as they could go. My mouth gaped in silence as I froze stunned and disgusted.

"What the crud-? !"

Then...nothing but black...

-Faints-

* * *

**Lol I have no idea why, but I just love how I ended it. Thinking of how Wally fainted makes me just laugh! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! My chapters just keep getting longer and longer in this story don't they? I know I didn't add like any 2/5 in here, but I promise they will be in the next chapter along with more of work, more of the kids, and all that! But can I ask you guys a favor please? I'm trying to decide Abby and Hoagie's jobs, but I'm not so sure yet...I'd think Abby's would pay REALLY good though, but I guess we'll see! Oh, and this isn't necessary right now but I'm thinking of names for Fanny's kids and where I should put people like Numbuh 60 (Patton), Numbuh 84 (Lee), and Numbuh 35 (Bartie)...I could use all the help and I will make sure to credit you and give you a cookie! Well, cyber/virtual that is. ;) Oh, and I know I some of the stuff like 'drunk' I mentioned in the chapter I just did to make it a bit more realistic...I don't really approve of drinking or any of that other stuff. Well, THANKS FOR READING AND PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! How will I know if you like certain things if you don't review? You gotta because it makes me happy as well and helps me improve!**

**Wally: -is still out cold-**

**Abby: Man, he's out bad.**

**Hoagie: Yeah...you want to put some marker on him?**

**Kuki: Aww that isn't very nice guys!**

**Hoagie: make up too...**

**Kuki: Ooh! He could use some!**

**Abby: *shakes head sadly at them but smirks* hand me a black marker, baby. *takes marker and draws a mustache on Wally's face***

**Kuki: hehe. *puts some pink lipstick on him and then some powder* this'll really bring out his eyes.**

**Abby: riiiight. *rolls eyes***

**Hoagie: question, why were U in the chapter but not me?**

**Abby: cuz you are not cool enough and you are a dork.**

**Hoagie: Tha-hey! **

**Abby: *laughs***

**Hoagie: *frowns* give me that marker! *draws glasses on Wally* hey, look! It is Abby when she reads!**

**Abby: ooh, boy, you are so dead now! *frowns***

**Hoagie: heh, I was only kidding...*chuckles nervously and gulps* *runs* AHHHH!**

**Abby: get back here, fool! *runs after him***

**Kuki: just...a little...more...eye...shadow...there! He is going to be so beautiful for next chapter! **

**Hoagie: *runs past her* AH!**

**Kuki: huh. I thought I heard something...**

**Abby: get back here, Gilligan! **

**Kuki: *shrugs* Oh well, REVIEW!**

**Wally: *is still out cold***

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **

**Abby: *runs after him with her hat* **

******Hoagie: I didnt mean it! *runs***


	5. Chapter 5: What Hoagie and Abby do Next

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: Okay, I am now FINALLY updating this story! It took me long enough, huh? I just wanted to finish The Dance before continuing anything else so now… I hope you guys like this chapter! I know it is short but I have not typed this in awhile so…It's a 2/5 chapter! Woo! It is now time for you guys to see some of their life in the future! Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to all of you for the ideas! You all are awesome and thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: What Hoagie and Abby do Next

**No POV**

"Divorced?"

Abby nodded her head in response as Hoagie scratched his chin in thought.

"Why?" Hoagie questioned.

"She said somethin' about disagreements. She has a twin brother named Dominic too and he lives with Abby."

"_Two _kids?" Hoagie almost felt as shocked as Abby when she had heard.

Abby nodded once again, "Yup."

"So where do you live?"

Abby shrugged, having still no clue as to where she lived, where she worked, why they got divorced, why they were married in the first place, why this was happening, and why they had two kids.

Hoagie sighed as he continued to think.

"Hey daddy, were yah gonna take Skylar to school soon?" Skylar asked as she came into the room, glancing at both of them.

Hoagie stared at her for a moment then began to speak, "Uh…," He chuckled nervously, "Sure…where do you go to school again?"

Skylar stared at both of them as if Abby _and _Hoagie were both insane.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, baby, we're just havin' trouble remembering," Abby answered.

Skylar cocked her eyebrow at them in wonder but shook her head.

"Gallagher, I go to Gallagher."

_The same one we go to…_Abby and Hoagie thought.

Both Abby and Hoagie wished they could just sit their daughter down, tell her the truth, and then have her explain all that she knew about their life but…it was too dangerous to expose them and they did not have much time for it.

"You mind if your mama asks yah a few other questions?" Abby wondered as Skylar shrugged, sitting on their bed.

"Shoot."

"Where do your daddy and I work again and where exactly does your mama live?"

Skylar stood to her feet, stalking out of the room in silence as Hoagie and Abby gazed after her.

Seconds later, she returned gripping a pencil and paper in her hands. She began to write down something as she spoke.

"You work at that building down town and daddy works at a repair shop not far from here."

"Repair shop?" Hoagie lifted his brow as he listened.

Skylar nodded, "You used to be a pilot but now you're just doin' the repairing 'cause you need some way to pay for this house, you, and I."

"What do I do?" Abby looked over at her.

Skylar handed Abby the paper with both her address to her work and her house on it.

"You're an editor."

Abby gave a puzzled look but did not speak. _How is Abby an editor?_

"Is that all? 'Cause I need to get to school."

"Yeah, that's it…"

"Daddy, are you comin'? I already missed the bus…"

Hoagie looked at her for just a moment then nodded, "Let me just get a few things…"

"K," Skylar replied as she fled out the front door to their car.

"So what should we do?" Abby asked as Hoagie began to tie his shoelaces.

"We try and live our normal lives until I can figure out what happened. I'll go drop her off and go to work while you go to your house and your work too. Just come back to this house later and we'll try and figure this all out."

Abby nodded slowly in understanding.

"Well, as the law says, catch you later!" Hoagie chuckled as he stalked out the door.

Abby rolled her brown eyes. Hoagie could never live without making a joke once in awhile.

* * *

Hoagie's pockets jingled as the keys were rocking all round inside of them. He carefully reached his hands into his pocket, grabbing the key, and unlocking the cars' doors.

Once he had gotten his body fully inside and his daughter had did so also, he pulled out of the driveway and began to drive down the road.

Most eleven year olds knew nothing when it came to driving but Hoagie was different, he was a KND operative and had much experience in driving different vehicles and even planes. These cars were no different from the one's he had driven before so it was seemingly simple for him to understand.

As he drove, he started to whistle some familiar tunes. He hoped it would relax him some.

He hated feeling and appearing so old now. He only wished he knew why Abby and he had changed.

He could tell that Abby did not like the future any more then he did. Even if he secretly felt many feelings for Abby, he never pictured him ever marrying her or ever having kids with her.

Once he had seen her face, he knew all she did was feel disgusted by the fact that they were together…and that depressed him.

He gazed to the left to see what his future daughter, or should I say present, was doing.

Skylar had earphones in her ears and bopping her head with her music as she looked out the window in a daydreaming way.

Hoagie could definitely see both Abby and him inside of the young girl. She looked a lot like Abby only lighter, she talked like Abby, and she even listened to music like Abby. She had also wore clothing very similar to Hoagie's, made mistakes like breaking a plate like Hoagie would do, and daydreamed the way Hoagie would.

He wondered if she was more like her or if she was more like him…and if her brother was like her. Her brother… would he like Hoagie if Hoagie and Abby were now divorced? Hoagie could only wonder.

He grew much fascination to his children and his life in the future. The only thing that he wished he could change…was him and Abby divorced. He did not even know what happened. All he knew was that he could never have too much of a chance with her now.

He then pressed his foot into the break, coming to a stop near to the school.

"See yah daddy," Skylar called as she placed her headphones in her backpack and jumped out of the car.

Hoagie continued to look after the young girl until the point where he could no longer see her…then drove off to find where his work was.

* * *

She scanned at the reflection that appeared upon her mirror.

She looked so different now. She was now older, taller, bigger, and…more beautiful. Of course, she never once thought she had looked pretty nor ugly. She did however hate how old she was.

Not long Hoagie had left she barged into the closet, looking for something that she could wear. All she could find was a blue jacket and a short blue skirt, most people would call a suit dress.

It fit her perfectly, showing off quite a bit of her gorgeous figure.

She was able to recover some blue heels as well which she stuck onto her feet. She knew the things well but never once wore them. Her sister Cree had some she wore to her prom that Abby took notice.

How could someone wear such things? They can be so unbalanced and uncomfortable.

Abby grimaced.

Whoever invented heels… must have wanted to torture women or was just dumb.

She faltered some but never once did she lose her balance.

She had placed her hair in a braid, which was what she proffered rather then down in her eyes.

How could this have happened? How could they turn into adults? It just did not add up. She figured it had to have been some kind of villain…but who was it? How would she and Hoagie even get back from this future?

Briiiing, briiiing, briiiiing…

Abby glanced at her cell phone and answered, "Uh…hello?"

"Hey, Miss Lincoln, you seem to be running late for work. Did something happen?"

Abby looked at her phone. The voice sounded very familiar…

"Uh yeah, Abby is just uh…havin' some car trouble. She should be there soon," She hung up her phone.

She frowned to herself. Keeping this new life was _not _going to be so easy.

* * *

**Short, I know, but the next one should be longer! I believe it will be all about the jobs in next chapter. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even if it was pretty short! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I know it's been months since I have updated this but I will try and update a lot sooner! I still have The Most Unbearable Mission Yet to update though...man, it's almost been a year... O.O It doesn't feel like that long. Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Hoagie: That was short.**

**Kuki: Aww I liked it!**

**Wally: I wasn't in it. -_-**

**Kuki: It isn't always about you, Wally! **

**Abby: Besides, you fainted. *chuckles***

**Wally: Hey! You would have fainted to if you saw what I saw!**

**Abby: Abby doesn't think so...Hoagie would but not Abby.**

**Hoagie Hey! **

**Kuki: I hope the next chapter comes soon! I want to see my job! :D I'm excited! **

**Wally: Cruddy work... *glances in a mirror* What the crud happened to my face? !**

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Wally: Guys!**

**Kuki: What? You look pretty!**

**Hoagie: Yeah, adorable! *chuckles***

**Wally: ):() **

**Kuki: Ooh! What is that? Aww it's mouth looks like a monkey!**

**Hoagie: Hey, it does!**

**Wally: -_- I am not amused. Now you guys are dead!**

**Hoagie: *shows last chapter to him again***

**Wally: *faints yet again***

**Kuki: Wally!**

**Patton: At least it got him to be quiet.**

**Hoagie: Patton? Where did you come from...?**

**Patton: My mother but Wally already knows that.**

**Wally: *lays there***

**Abby: *shakes head sadly* **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	6. Chapter 6: Jobs and Discoveries Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. If I did, the show would still be airing. **

**Author's Notes: Surprise! Happy Birthday! Well, to me. XD I decided to update at least one thing, maybe more, to celebrate my birthday today! : ) Sorry that it has been taking super long to update things. I promise that the writer's block will end soon enough! **

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted, and never gave up on this story! Thank you! It means a lot. **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: Jobs and Discoveries Part 1

"Doctor Beatles? Doctor Beatles, are you okay?"

Wally opened his eyes slowly as he started to gain full consciousness. He could see the blurriness of the woman before him.

"What? Where am I?"

"You fainted during the pregnancy, doctor," The woman answered frankly.

His eyes grew wide in remembrance as he sat up in shock, "What the crud-?"

"It's okay," The nurse smiled, "Some of the best doctors have these days. You've just been working too hard…if you don't mind me saying, Sir."

Why did this girl seem so familiar?

Wally rubbed his palms firmly against the back of his head.

"Can I get you something? Would you like some time off? You did work pretty much 24/7 last week…and the week before that…and the week before that…and-"

As the nurse continued to speak, Wally seemed to zone out of the conversation in his own thoughts.

Even _fainting _did not get him back to his normal time. That was not really his true intentions of fainting but he was still amazed that he did not wake up his own self.

He hated his older self and he wished he could just return to being a kid. He did not want to be a dad, have a job, or be an adult. He just wanted to be able to be his age again, relax, watch wrestling, and play video games.

What even happened? Why were Wally and Kuki adults? Was it some kind of villain…or something different?

"Dr. Beatles?" The woman stared at him, cocking her brow at him.

"What?" Wally asked as he shook his thoughts away.

"Did you want some time off, Sir?" The nurse bit her lip, appearing nervous and afraid.

_Sir? _Wally had never been called that before. It felt odd.

Wally smiled at the thought of no school or work and a free day to do what ever it is he wanted.

"Sure!" He smirked.

"R-Really? Okay then…I'll tell the boss that you're finally taking a break."

_Finally? _

"Sonya, we need you stat!" cried one of the other doctors.

The blonde headed nurse gave a nod.

"Well, have a good day!" She called as she ran to the doctor's aid.

Wally stared after her, silently, as she sped off.

_Who was that cruddy girl anyways? She looked so familiar… _

Wally did not even waste the time to try to think anymore.

"I need a soda," Wally said aloud as he stalked out of the hospital.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Hoagie wondered as he stalked inside the dark room.

He bit his lip in nervousness.

He did not like the idea of going to an adult job that he had not been to before. Sure, it was only just a repair shop but he still did not like the thought of having to work on something for adults rather than something kids could use to _fight _adults.

"Well, it is about time you showed up."

Hoagie halted in his tracks as he heard that adult voice speak.

"Y-yeah, I just-", Hoagie whipped his head back at the person that was eyeing him.

Hoagie's eyes grew as he saw the recognizable looking, man, "Numbuh 35-I-I mean, Bartie? Is that you?"

"Ha, that is very funny as usual for your jokes," Bartie spoke, un-amused, "Now could you help me out here? We already had someone come in."

"Why are you working here? Since when do you enjoy the mechanical stuff?"

"You don't have to enjoy mechanics to be working at them, besides, it doesn't take _that _much work to fix up cars," Bartie explained as he picked up a metal, red toolbox.

Obviously, for him to think such things it must not have been a successful business for them…unless he remembered something about his childhood that he was not showing.

"Wait, cars? You mean this isn't anything else but cars?" Hoagie questioned in surprise and a bit of disappointment.

"Puh, not with the money we make," Bartie answered as he took a tire off a car, "What's with you today anyways? Did you get amnesia or is it another one of your jokes?"

Hoagie quickly pondered on a response, "Heh…uh…well, I just…didn't get much sleep the last couple of days."

Bartie narrowed his eyes at him as he gave a cheesy grin.

"Works for me," Bartie shrugged as he went back to working on the car.

"Phew…" Hoagie sighed lowly in relief, "Hey, is that a Maserati?"

Bartie chortled some, "Yeah, can you believe it? What a grandpa car!"

"Wha-oh, right, I know what you mean."

_I wonder what cool cars look like these days… _

"Anyways, enough chatting and start working."

"Right…sure thing," Hoagie replied as he grabbed a handful of tools.

This would be a very interesting day.

* * *

Abby drove her car steadily down the road, keeping her hands tightly around the wheel and her eyes glued to the road.

_Now where would Abby's job be? _

She pondered on whether she should call back the person on the phone again.

The last thing she wanted was to blow too much of her cover; after all, her daughter already thought she was most likely a nut. She did not want any adults figuring out something was wrong though.

Can you imagine what would happen if any evil adults found out she was actually a kid? She knew it would be too risky to do that.

Just then, a beeping sound overcame her eardrums.

She lifted one eyebrow in wonder as she glanced at the tiny screen inside her car.

It appeared to be some sort of miniature television placed above the radio. There was no buttons.

Just as she had to halt on the breaks at a stop light, she brought her finger towards the screen.

Abby pushed the screen with her fingertip, gently as random images showed.

"It looks a lot like my mama's GPS, except bigger…" She stated as she observed it more.

Taking notice of the icon marked 'work', she brought her finger to the button.

"You are now heading towards your work. Please turn right," A female voice exclaimed from the screen.

A smirk formed on her, now adult, lips in success.

* * *

Kuki thought to herself as she rid in the back of the limo along side Fanny.

_I still cannot believe Wally and I are those bad kinds of parents…I never wanted to be that way! I do not think they are annoying and I love being with them. Kids are great! I am a kid for petey's sake!_

"Look, if you are going to be that out of it today, maybe I should do all of the talking. You do not seem like yourself today anyways," Fanny surmised as she stared down at her phone, texting random people.

"Really? That is so sweet of you! …But...what are we working on lately?"

Fanny rolled her eyes at her boss's new "density" of mind.

"Today, the schedules include: papers that need to be signed, deciding whether or not to get rid of that new, non-profit rainbow monkey park, and-"

"Rainbow monkey park? !" Kuki squealed with excitement, "You mean that I'm in charge of rainbow monkey stuff?"

Fanny stared at her with bewilderment then slapped her palm over her forehead, "What has happened to yah? Of course, we have rainbow monkey stuff! You're in charge of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, duh!" She shouted, keeping a frown plastered on her face, "Did you hit ye head or somethin'?"

_The Rainbow Monkey Cor-Eep! I must be dreaming because this is a dream come true! Okay, try not to be too excited, Kuki, and try to concentrate._

"Umm…Y-yeah, that's what it was! I just hit my head. I should be back to normal soon though…hehehe," She grinned cheesy as her assistant.

Fanny grimaced, "Oi….this is gonna be a long day…"

Kuki could not help but smile in a daze as she looked outside the car window.

What could be a better future? Well, besides the fact of her children, everything seemed great! Of course, Fanny looks a bit meaner…and she works a lot…but it is with rainbow monkeys! Every little girl's dream was now a reality for Kuki Sanban.

The limo came to a stop as Francine Fulbright gave an exasperating sigh, "We're here."

Kuki yelped in enthusiasm as she leapt out of the car.

She could not wait to get to work.

* * *

After finally arriving to the building and parking her car, Abby stalked inside in search for her office of work.

_Wow…there is a lot of rooms in this place. _

"Good morning, Ms. Lincoln," An older woman welcomed as she sat at the far right of the first room, filing paperwork while sitting at a very large desk.

"Uh…hey…"

"Can I help you with anything?" She questioned, looking straight into Abby's brown eyes.

"Yeah, uh…can yah tell me where Abby's supposed to be? She had a long night last night and-"

"It's understood. I know how you are," She responded, not at all shocked that Abby was clueless, "It will be at the top as usual. After all, you are the boss."

"Boss? Oh, heh, riiight…well, uh thanks!" She replied cautiously as she entered the elevator.

The woman shook her head, mumbling under her breath, "It happens every time…"

Abigail wondered just what she was meaning but, before she could even ask, the doors to the elevator instantly closed.

She set her eyes at all of the floor numbers and her eyes widened some.

She had a long way to go.

* * *

"Numbuh 23-I mean, _Bartie, _my memory has been…not right lately…so, I was just thinking, why do I work here?"

Bartie, not taking his eyes off his work, shook his head, "I told you, ever since you got that divorce, you haven't been the same person. Now, you don't even remember anything anymore."

Hoagie ignored his fellow worker's remark as he proceeded to ask, "Well, why do I work here? Shouldn't I be a rich scientist or the best pilot in the world…or something?"

Out of nowhere, Hoagie could hear laughter surround the room.

Bartie laughed until tears came out of his eyes and then he scoffed, "You? You couldn't fly a plane if your life depended on it!"

The boy, appearing as a man on the outside, stared at him in bewilderment and confusion; yet, irritated to think that he could come across as so incompetent.

"Why not?"

"I admit you do have this strange obsession with airplanes and science but not anything like that! You stopped thinking about that stuff long before even you and Abigail got married!"

"…Why would I do a crazy thing like that?" Hoagie could not believe his ears but he already did not like this future anymore, "I'd have to be _plane _crazy!" He chuckled lightly at his genius joke.

Bartie grimaced but decided to answer.

"In your teens, you realized how foolish those things were and, since Abigail was not fond of those things either, you dropped them. Abigail instantly got so successful in her job that there was no point for you to bother with your dreams. You married her at a young age, decided that you had a right to have at least somewhat of a job of your own, and you came across this work. You have been working here ever since," The blond explained, fiddling with a few loose screws.

Hoagie continued to watch Bartie, in silence and in dismay.

_I gave up all of my dreams and ended up fixing cars in this place? _

"There is a bright side…"

"What 'bright side'?" Hoagie questioned, starting to feel some hope.

"At least you aren't married to Abigail anymore."

Hoagie's small smile he was forming slowly dropped in discontent.

That was not what he wanted to hear.

Wait…

_Why would it be a good thing that I was not married to Abby anymore?_

* * *

**Please review so you can tell me what yah think! **

**Hmm…lots of interesting information, huh? Kuki is working with monkeys, Wally is dense, Abby is different, and Hoagie is…well, he is Hoagie but without pursuing his dreams. How depressing…poor Hoagie… **

**Hoagie: I do not believe it! **

**Kuki: I'm working with monkeys? I thought I was working on rainbow monkeys. Ooh! Where's the cute monkeys? I want to hug and love them! **

**Wally: At least I get to relax and have a soda. : )**

**Patton: B) but you don't have sunglasses. **

**Wally: …**

**Abby: Ooh, baby, he got yah there! **

**Wally: How come he is always in the skits now? **

**Me: I owe him. **

**Wally: how come? **

**Me: He said that he would be in T-MUMY with Fanny if I promised he could be in skits. **

**Fanny: what? ! Then how come Hoagie was in the skit in your T-MUMY story? **

**Hoagie: Because everyone cannot live without my funny lines in skits. :) **

**-Silence- **

**Hoagie: …right? **

**Me: I actually just needed a filler and you were the only one available at the time… **

**Hoagie: …I'm still funny though! **

**Abby: riiight. You just keep telling yourself that. **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


End file.
